A Huntsman's Awakening
by NeoShadows
Summary: It was all the Death Stalkers fault really. Flung across the Emerald Forest, Jaune's destiny was intervened by a dimension hopping princess lost to the past of her world. Now the young blond knight finds himself part of a war between nations in a land where magic and zombies were real. From Huntsman to Shepard, Jaune was just going to do what he does best. Wing it.
1. Dropping By

**Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! Guess who's back? Santa Claus!**

 **Is what I like to call myself after few drinks at the bar while donning my good old santa hat. Chicks dig it. Sometimes.**

 **Anyways, I know I've been gone for a long time. What? Five months? But my work life has been so hectic that I haven't had any change to get in some writing. At all. Add in some house troubles and stress, and you can understand the lack of updates. But I have set aside some time to get some work done and as promised here is the most popular voted X-over from our votes.**

 **A Huntsman's Awakening! One of three crossover projects I've had in development for two years now. As the winner of the poll, I've also completed four other chapters to this story to keep up with updates. So no need to worry about lack of updates.**

 **I have more to say, but it's Christmas! Or Kwanzaa. Hanukkah? It's the holidays is what I'm trying to say. So, let's unwrap the gift already and get to the scrolling!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY or Fire Emblem. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth and Intelligent Systems/Nintendo. Oh, how I wish they would combine RWBY and Fire Emblem together. I just know it would be awesome! Plus I would be able to play Shipping God with all the RWBY characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dropping By.**

Time Travel. An impossibility to cross time itself to reach a previous point in time that should no longer be possible to reach. To reach the past, a history already written. And be given the chance to change the events to their liking with the knowledge of what has already transpired. It was a theory hypothesize by scientists, men of knowledge, and concluded to be impossible. There were far too many holes in the theory to ever actually be achievable and too many consequences involved to ever perform. To achieve such would take nothing less than the power of a god.

Or a being similar to a god.

A powerful wind blew past a solitary figure standing in battered ruins of a temple to a great being. Their long striking azure blue hair flew back against the wind, strands wildly whipping back from the pressure striking against her. What could only be described as mangled corpses laid behind the figure, sliced and broken by the elegant silver blade held tightly in her hand. The corpses were odd, aged and stitched together by unknown means. A moment later one of the corpses laying still twitched.

Red wisps trailed from the bagged head of the dead and mangled man, their sickening yellow mustard skin bleeding profusely with a dark purple puss. It rose up on broken legs and moved quicker than it should have physically been possible in such a state. Its arms hung down to the floor, nails as sharp as blades rattling against the ruin temple floor as it moved. With stunning speed it closed the distance between itself and the elegant figure standing before an odd array of seals hanging in midair.

Its claws glinted, cutting through the air to return the favor upon its body by its target.

The well polished and dangerous silver of Falchion slipped easily into the corpses chest. Its heart was punctured. A gush of vile bile followed the blade of Falchion exiting its back and yet did little to cease the monster's intentions. Such a fatal wound was useless.

Lucina, the young Exalt of Ylissestol, knew that perfectly well. She had dealt with plenty of Risen in this apocalyptic world of hers. The Exalt of a ruined world glanced coolly at the Risen, catching it as it brought its arm back to rake its claws at her. Her blue eyes meet its glowing red as the muscles in her right arm acted.

Falchion flew up in a silver blur, ripping it apart and splitting its head before Lucina drew it back in a fluid motion and brought it back down to completely slice its body in half. The Risen corpse's claws paused before they could scratch at her face, specifically the single blue eye that held the cursed mark of their creator's mortal enemy held in one of Lucina's iris.

A chain reaction followed with the death of an already dead being. The bodies of the Risen strewn about erupted into dark purple smoke along with the two halves of the Risen falling back in front of Lucina. The death of the Risen created a carpet of dark, cursed energy on the grounds of the once sacred temple, hanging low to Lucina's body as she sheathed her cherished sword to her side.

The array of seals behind the young bluenette seamed to react to the departure of the walking dead. A brilliant white slit cut through the air. Sigils and magical runes circled the slit, spinning lazily while it completed the rest of its design before Lucina's very eyes. A warm, compassionate light filled the room, seeming to ward off the lingering smoke of the Risen's that brought a small smile to the young Exalt's face.

After a day like today, the light was a welcoming sight.

The capitol of Ylisstol had fallen today. What was once a great nation ruled by a compassionate and loving Exalt was no more but ruins like the temple she and her friends had come to. Laid to waste by the malevolent will of this world's only remaining god Grima, The Breath of Ruin, The Wings of Despair. Nothing but the licking and roaring flames of the capitol remained. She had failed to protect the birthplace of her family line as the heir to their kingdom.

There was nothing left to protect, nothing left to fight for, nothing left to die for. There was nothing in this world she could hold dearly any longer.

But that was now. In a present ruined by monster who sought and achieved the fall of man and all its creations. This time could no longer be saved, Lucina had grudgingly accepted that. Yet that didn't mean she couldn't save another time from the same fate. Their was still a future worth fighting for within the reach of her fingers.

The slit of light suddenly opened wide. Crystal like lashes formed along with the aqua blue eye of a being staring straight at Lucina. Its size dwarfed the young Exalt in both height and width with star constellations and zodiac symbols circling around it. The very presence of the odd portal promised the young woman a chance she had thought been lost to her.

The hope for a better future to all those lost to Grima's rule met her gaze.

" **FOOOOOOLISH CHILD!** "

The temple trembled under the volume of the roar outside, sending loose pieces of the damaged ceiling to crash onto the floor. Lightning rained over the temple as a serpentine dragon hovered above Naga's worshiping domain. Six red eyes stared down in fury, seeing past the walls of the temple to the annoying blue haired worm within. It tilted its head and cracked open its long narrowed maw with a horrifying screech that threatened to break apart Naga's temple.

" **DID YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE MY GRASP SO EASILY!? OR DID YOU FORGET THAT YOUR GOD KNOWS ALL AND SEES ALL?! AND YET YOU STILL PLAY WITH THE IGNORANT NOTION THAT YOU CAN RUN FROM MY RULE?!** " Grima roared with its wings spread out wide to block the red night sky behind it. Purple lighting rained down around it as it sneered at the young little Exalt hiding from its fangs. It grinned cruelly, relishing the whiff of fear belonging from the girl who was no doubt sweating and trembling.

" **EVERYONE YOU LOVED IS DEAD, GIRL. YOUR KINGDOM IS AFLAME AND RUINED. YOUR MEN ARE NOW MY MEN. AND YOU'VE LOST THE LAST GEMSTONE TO THAT ANNOYING EMBLEM TO THE SEA. EVEN YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS HAVE ABANDONED YOU! WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE STANDING FOR!?** "

Leaning its head down, Grima peered deep within the temple and found a glimpse of the sweating bluenette Exalt. Its grin grew wider, revealing the numerous rows of its mauling teeth.

" **JUST SURRENDER, GIRL. AND I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH SWIFT. I'LL GOBBLE YOU DOWN IN ONE BITE! YOU WON'T FEEL A THING!** " Grima laughed gleefully.

Despite the utter fear crawling over her skin, the sweat dripping down her chin, and her limbs shaking underneath the sheer presence of the dragon god, Lucina stared it down with a determined scowl. She refused to show it anymore fear. She would stand just as she always did. Just like her father had done before her.

It was then that Grima finally took notice of what was hidden behind Lucina. Its eyes were wide in disbelief before erupting in loathing and rage.

The eye of Naga blinked back at the dragon god of ruin.

" **YOU INSUFFERABLE WENCH! EVEN WITH NO VOICE, YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TRIFLE WITH MY PLANS!? YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD, NAGA! DO NOT INTERFERE IN WHAT IS ALREADY WRITTEN!** " The heavens shook with Grima's seething roar.

Lucina flinched as the floor underneath her threatened to break apart. All it would take was another one of Grima's roars and she would no longer have standing ground. Steadying herself, Lucina spun back to the eye of Naga when a warm and cool voice entered her thoughts.

" _Young Exalt, the time is drawing nigh. I can only maintain this gate for so long before my remaining power in this world fades away. Now is the time to make your way to the Dragon's Gate._ "

Lucina nodded firmly to the great divine being speaking to her. She clenched the hilt of Falchion for support as she walked up to the gate leading her away from Grima's control.

"And the others? Did they make it safely across?" Lucina had to know. Before the Risen had arrived, the gate had already been erected for them to enter. But due to the interference of the living corpses, someone had to stay behind to ensure they had all made it safely to the gate. Lucina had of course moved to defend the last of the children of the Shepherds as the Risen broke in.

Naga's voice was silent for several seconds before speaking softly into Lucina's mind.

" _The last of the children have crossed into the gate safely. Though a few errors have occurred in points of landing, they are all safe and accounted for. So do not fret, they are well._ " Tremors hit the temple walls, breaking large sections off as Grima made its presence well known to those all around the lands. Naga's voice grew haste and stern, " _Now though is not the time to be asking for the safety of others. Hurry and enter! Grima is ready to ensure that you do not make it back in one piece!_ "

Lucina didn't need to be told twice. A horrifying screech hit her ears, threatening to rupture her eardrums. A haunting purple hue filled the temple, lit by the massive orb of dark magic gathering between the twin elongated horns aside Grima's head. It was moving to leave nothing behind but the empty hole in the ground. Nothing would remain when it was finished.

And it was finished. A literal sun of dark magic fell upon Naga's temple, ready to swallow it whole. The entire world would feel the last of the resistance to Grima fall.

A solemn smile grew on Lucina's face as placed the butterfly mask given to her by Gerom on her face she stepped into the Dragon's Gate. The world blurred in her eyes by the light of two dragon gods.

"Father, Mother, forgive me for abandoning our world. But please, watch over me in the next. I promise, I won't fail you again!"

A blink later and Naga's temple had been reduced to nothing. The land erupted in the dark magic of a god passing judgment onto a worm in its way. Now there no longer remained any force to challenge their god. For Grima stood above all.

Unfortunately for Grima, the so called worm had slipped through a crack. An unstable crack, but a crack none the less.

And from that unstable gate, a new timeline had been born.

What had changed compared to the many similar worlds before it? Well, the Dragon's Gate had shut itself down once the Risen had arrived and Lucina had fended the cursed monsters off. The spell to locate the new time had been rushed once Grima had found them, causing in irregularity in the Dragon's Gate. For a moment its primary function had switched.

For the Dragon's Gate did more that just tear into the fabric of time. It did the same for space itself.

* * *

The first thought to enter Jaune's head as he flew across the treetops of the Emerald Forest?

 _'I'm going to die, aren't I?'_

He should have seen something like this coming. Truly he should have. Entering one of the best combat schools on Remnant with virtually no training other than a few things he picked up from his father, it wasn't surprising that he would most likely die today. Even with Crocea Mors, his family's ancestral blade on him, he knew that he wouldn't stand much chance against the creatures of Grimm. Not even having his Aura unlocked by his partner for the next four years, Pyrrha Nikos, had done much.

 _'At least I can say that I didn't die to the first Beowolf that spotted me. Actually, I can't even gloat about that. I'll be dead!'_

For Initiation the Headmaster of Beacon had tasked all the future first years to retrieve a Relic and bring it back to the clifftop with their partners. It would have been a simple mission to all them if it weren't for the fact they were all literally launched into the forest filled with Grimm. If Jaune had known about that little fact he would have gone the extra mile to buy a parachute before leaving Vale. Sadly if it wasn't for Pyrrha's help he would have died without ever having the chance to prove himself. The red haired warrior really did have an eye on her. She pinned him against a tree from miles away! Were all huntsman in training capable of that? He really had a long way to go if that were the case.

 _'And I really thought I had found the Relic! It was glowing and everything! How the hell was I suppose to know it was a Death Stalker's stinger?'_

Depressed at the recent events that had transpired, Jaune sighed as his body continued to fly high across the sky. The sheer speed he was flying at caused the wind to sting his face and flinch. How long had he been flying for? It felt like hours!

When Jaune had thought he found the Relic within a cave alongside Pyrrha, he had really thought he had proven his father wrong. He was still alive and he was just one step closer to becoming a huntsman just like the rest of them. Despite his lack of training, he was going to pass initiation and be welcomed to one of the best combat schools of the land along with his new friends. But the moment he latched onto the Relic, he had seen his bright future stripped away by the menacing red-yellow eyes of the glowering scorpion themed Grimm. And than he was sent flying off into the sky like a daytime star.

Jaune grimaced, recalling the girlish scream that had escaped his lips. If by some miracle he did survive his little trip, he would be ashamed for the rest of his stay in Beacon. No warrior screamed so shrilly. Or screamed at all.

Boredom soon seeped in as Jaune's flight showed no sign of ending too soon. Just how hard did the Death Stalker throw him? Would he even land in the Emerald Forest? At this point, Jaune believed that he wouldn't die with his aura now unlocked. Maybe. At best he had a fifty-fifty survival rate. He still didn't know much about what aura did other than he now had some kind of force-field around him. Just like those video games he played involving some armored space marine. But even his shield must have its limits and he was sure to make a big impact.

Sighing again, Jaune lazily watched the trees pass him by before quirking a brow as a red blur flew down from above. Whatever it was just missed him by a fraction of a hair. And it was screaming. 'Wait, was that Ruby?'

Unfortunately for Jaune, he wasn't left much time to mull over the identity of the red blur falling into the trees. For the next thing he knew, time itself seemed to slow down before his very eyes. His blue eyes flew open wide at the sight of a creepy eye like portal open up above his soaring form. Jaune had seen some interesting and weird things since stepping out of his quaint little village into the world of huntsman and huntresses, but what he was seeing unfold before his eyes took the cake. He couldn't even form a gasp when a figure seemed to slip out slowly from its eye and fall into his direction.

"What th-!"

An incredible amount of pain hit Jaune as the figure fell down onto his like an anvil weight. His eyes flew open in pain, losing the air in his lungs. His flight was finally cut off due to the weight of the figure sending him crashing down back into the forest grounds. Before time resumed to its normal pace, Jaune swallowed the pain down and got a good look at the figure against his chest.

He saw blue hair tied back in a bun, a masked face made of some kind of metal and designed after a butterfly, and gritting teeth. A single thought ran through his mind above all else.

 _'They're going to get hurt too. I can't let that happen!'_

The hero in Jaune spoke for his body as his arms linked around the slender figure's waist line. Once the flow of the world returned, he gripped onto the stranger as tight as he could and brought them closer. The wind rushed past both their forms plummeting to the unforgiving earth below. And all Jaune could do was gnash his teeth together and brace himself for the impact.

 _'I guess it's time to see if my aura can withstand an impact from this height!'_

To Jaune the world vibrated, his senses hit by the impact of his spine meeting the ground floor with resounding boom. A cloud of dirt blew up around them and a shockwave rustled the bushes close by with whipping wind. A silent scream rose up from his throat while his aura came out to the open in a static hue. From the looks of it he had taken a heavy hit for his aura to visibly spark about. He laid back in a small crater from his descent, unable to move a muscle. Still, he inched his head up weakly to take a look at the stranger held in his arms. Hopefully they hadn't suffered any harm.

For a second, he had thought the stranger was a man. They certainly had a boyish look to them. But with their bodies pressed against each other, Jaune could make out the slender and lithe form of the woman as his arms wrapped around petite waist. Not to mention the bumps against his chest. While not big, he was more than sure that they were breasts.

 _'Does this count as cupping a feel? If so, I'm so dead.'_

Lucina grunted in discomfort. Where was she? All she remembered was stepping into the Dragon's Gate and that was it. She was sure that when she opened her eyes again, she would be back to the familiar fields of Ylisse. Not randomly falling into some boy soaring through the sky like a ballista. Blinking the soreness of the impact with the stranger aside, Lucina slowly pushed herself up from the human cushion. She sat with a curious gaze at her surroundings, noting the emerald pigment to the greenery in the forest.

This location wasn't ringing any bells to her. Maybe this was a forest nearby that regained its original appearance now that the touch of Grima was gone. Still the air felt. . .off? Something just didn't seem right.

"Uh, how long are you going to sit on my lap? Not to say you're really heavy or anything like that! But this is kinda embarrassing. People could be watching."

The nervous voice brought Lucina back to her apparent savior. Turning back to the stranger, she found a head of blond hair and equally blue eyes with a sheepish grin. She noted the man's odd dress ware, what looked to be a hooded shirt, an odd pair of pants she had never seen before with a rip on the kneecap, strange shoes, crossing belts, and chest armor. Her analytical eye spotted the sheathed weapon to his belt, making him out to be a warrior of some kind. That would explain how he had survived the fall. He must have been made of stone.

"Apologies, good sir. I didn't mean to be of any burden." Lucina spoke calmly like she hadn't just dropped out of thin air into his chest. It also didn't appear that she was affected with their current position. She remained seated on his crotch, her weight pressing down onto him and threatening to rise a reaction from his 'hidden' weapon.

Jaune gulped anxiously before speaking to the odd woman. Apparently he just found someone even more sociably inept than him.

"It's alright. I just want you off my lap is all. My body is already aching as it. I don't want to deal with another ache." he said with a slight whimper in his voice.

Lucina nodded in understanding. The man must have been injured worse than her after the impact. She shouldn't be sitting on him in the first place. Gently she eased herself off the blond and watched as he slowly got up with a grimace on his face. Her eyes roamed over his body for any wounds she could help dress with the few Elixirs she had taken with her. Oddly she found none. Not a scratch.

Now that he was free of the weight, Jaune was able to stretch his arms out. A few bones popped, causing him to wince with a sharp breath. Thank god for aura! He was sure he would have been a bloody pancake if Pyrrha hadn't unlocked it earlier this morning. A frown did make its way to his face when he noticed his aura begin to coat his arm in a static hue. Was that a sign that he was running low or something?

He wasn't the only one to have noticed his aura. Lucina starred at the odd light around the blond's body with curiosity. Was that how he had withstood the fall? Just what was he? The situation was getting stranger by second. Her curiosity was peaked a moment later when the blond reached into his pocket for a sleek white tablet of some kind.

"Maybe there's something on my Scroll that can explain this?" Jaune muttered to himself before opening his trusty Scroll. The tablet parted to reveal its hologram touchscreen that he soon tapped away on. If he had a question, the handy internet search engine would answer him!

 _'Huh, so if my aura begins to visibly spark, than its weakening. That's handy to know.'_ From what he was reading on the basics of aura, he had to watch out for his shield showing signs of breaking. A certain sound would ring out when it was shattered too. And he could augment his attacks with it? _'Man, aura really is handy! What else can it do and why am I now just learning about it? Dad's got some serious explaining to do when I get back to Beacon.'_ The old man better have a good excuse for keeping such a handy ability a secret from him.

"What is that?"

Broken out of his reading of auras uses in combat, Jaune turned back to Lucina to find the girl staring at him in awe. Or more specifically, his device.

"What, this?" Jaune waved the scroll in the air to the masked girl's direction, "It's a Scroll. You know, a communications device that runs on the CCT network? All Beacon Students are handed one when they arrive, if they don't already have one." Jaune's was a gift from his parents. Other students had been given one by some of the staff after the opening ceremony. Even a guy who grew away from the kingdoms knew what a scroll was.

Lucina frowned at the odd item. A sense of anxiety grew in the pit of her stomach. Scroll? CCT Network? Beacon Student? All those words were completely foreign to her.

"Where are we?" Lucina immediately demanded. She took a step closer to the blond knight as the anxiety only grew. She couldn't help cracking her knuckles as they tightened around the familiar grip of Falchion.

Now it was Jaune's turn to frown in confusion. He had forgotten the odd girl had fallen out of some eye earlier ago. Right now, he saw just another Beacon student.

"We're in the Emerald Forest outside of Beacon. Are you alright? You didn't hit your hea-"

"Where is that?!" Lucina shouted in slight panic, her hands flying for Jaune's shirt to pull him closer. She had never heard of the Emerald Forest or Beacon on any map she had studied. Not even on the old maps before the rise of Grima. Was she on another continent? "Are we in Ferox? Chonsin? Valm?!"

"No! We're on Sanus!" Jaune gulped nervously. The girl's fingers tightened against his shirt. Only than did he remember that she appeared from thin air. He frowned softly at the girl as her shoulder's shook. An odd question slipped out of his lips.

"Aren't you from Remnant?"

Jaune had no idea why he had asked the masked girl the question. It was random. But when he got a good look at the girl, he found that she appeared out of place compared to anyone else he had seen before. And she did fall out of an eye of all things. Hell, when he thought back to the appearance of the eye he was reminded of a portal of some kind.

Sanus? Remnant? It was official. Lucina had no idea where she was. And wherever she was, was not on familiar land anywhere near her home continent.

' _Young Exalt, are you there?_ '

Lucina's eyes snapped open in alarm as a familiar voice entered her mind. 'Naga?! Is that you?!' she all but shouted in her head desperately.

The Divine Dragon sighed in relief at the sound of Lucina's voice.

' _Yes, my child. It appears you landed in one piece. That is good news. I had lost touch with you for some time now. Something had been tampering with my presence with you in this world. I've temporarily bypassed the forces, but it won't last long. I have only a spare amount of time before my power in this realm is shut off completely._ '

' _Where am I? I thought I was going back to Ylisse before Grima had risen?_ ' Now that she had some answer to her questions, Lucina released Jaune from her grip and turned away to speak in private with her guardian. Freed, Jaune took the moment to step away and give the odd girl some space.

Naga grew quiet in contemplation before answering.

' _It appears I had rushed the spell far too quickly. The Dragon's Gate connects to infinite worlds that cross time and space. I had not fixed the exact gate while Grima had moved to destroy my temple, causing a random gate to appear and send you to this new world. Luckily it seems you landed safely thanks to your new companion._ ' Naga spoke mirthfully as Lucina glanced back to Jaune. The blond knight appeared engrossed with his odd tome, muttering to himself while glancing at his hand.

 _'That's not important. Are you able to send me back to Yliss, to the past?'_ She asked urgently.

' _Do not worry. It is still possible to send you back one more time. I just need some time to pinpoint the right time to send you. I can't afford to make any errors this time. I'm afraid this will be the last I am able to be of any assistance to you._ ' Naga said solemnly. Her power had already been fading in their original time and realm. In this new world, it was almost nonexistent. To perform the spell one last time would take her entire being.

She would fade, her voice no longer to be heard by anyone.

Lucina understood the situation perfectly. She wasn't happy to know that the divine being that had watched over her family and her people would die to help them. But this was the only way to save their time from a ruined future. Whatever the cost, they had to protect their future.

"I understand. I'll wait right here for you to finish the spell. However long it takes."

Naga smiled softly at the young girl. Lucina had lost so much yet was still willing to hope and pray. She was a wonderful child. Just like her father.

' _I will begin right away. But you must not leave this area, I can not recreate the gate any longer after this. And be careful, this world has its own monsters as well._ '

Their own monsters? Lucina didn't like the sounds of that.

"You say something, miss?"

Hearing the knight behind her, Lucina spun her head back to meet the concerned blue gaze of the man who had saved her. She mentally cursed herself for speaking aloud earlier before smiling thankfully.

"It's nothing-" Lucina suddenly cut herself off, realizing she didn't even ask the blond his name.

Seeming to understand that, Jaune gave the girl a grin and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue! Ladies love it." he said smoothly with the best winning grin he could show.

Lucina stared dryly at Jaune, finding herself reminded of a certain noble archer.

"Does it?" Lucina couldn't help but ask. Jaune immediately slumped, defeated. It looked like that little line wasn't a winner. He should have known better than to trust anything his father said to him.

"So far, no."

A small chuckle left Lucina's lips, finding the blond knight amusing. At least she was assured he wasn't anything like Virion. That would have been worrying. Seeing as he introduced himself, it was only right that she returned the favor. She opened her mouth to speak only to shut it swiftly. She wasn't from this world it appeared, but she would have to get use to be addressed by her alias while she was here however short it would be.

"My name is Marth. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune." Lucina said introduced herself with a small smile.

"Marth, huh? Well it's good to meet you Marth. Nice of you to drop by!" Jaune suddenly grimaced, catching the terrible pun. Did that busty blond girl with Ruby rub off on him?

Lucina didn't seem to mind. In fact she chuckled at the lame pun. Despite her situation, stranded on some strange world not of her own, for the first time in a long time she had a moment to breath freely. No pressure, no Risen, no threat of Grima hovering over her. For once, she was free to laugh. It felt nice.

But such pleasantries could only last for so long with her luck.

Years of fighting the dreaded monsters created by Grima had sharpened her senses. The peace she had felt had only made the hostility in the air sharper. Narrowing her eyes, Lucina faced away from Jaune to the treeline and the shadows within. To her horror she made out the red eyes of a familiar beast.

"Risen? HERE?!" Falchion flew out of its sheath, its glinting blade facing the monsters in the trees.

Jaune gulped anxiously at the sight of the red eyes. He knew those growls anywhere.

"Great, Grimm. I should have known it was too quiet to be of any good. Just my luck." Jaune said in frustration as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and deployed his shield.

For a second, Lucina was taken back at the sight of Jaune's sheath morphing into a shield. She had never such technology before. Just what kind of world had she found herself in?

"Wait, Grimm?" Lucina frowned in confusion before the monsters jumped from their hiding spots.

She was taken back again when she saw a dark furred bipedal wolf leap out with a snarl. The creature was as tall as her with odd bone like growths poking out of its hide and a tribal white mask over its face. Red cultic lines ran along the mask as she made out its yellow-red eyes staring her down with hatred and hunger. The new creature had thrown her for a loop, causing her to slip up.

"WATCH OUT!" Shield raised, Jaune jumped in front of Lucina before the Grimm could sink its teeth into her. A clang rang out, fangs meeting metal. Growing angered, the Beowolf skipped back for some distance. Its claws were thrown up with a howl and charged with the aim to break apart the shield. A series of savage claw slashes hit Crocea Mors shield, steadily pushing Jaune back bit by bit. He was still new at this, so it wasn't long until his arms began to grow tired under the strain. His arms slacked and dropped to leave him open to the vicious claws of the Grimm.

Jaune gasped in surprise as he found himself pushed to the side. A silver blur passed him by, stabbing right between the Beowolf's eyes. The elegant blade of Falchion didn't hesitate a moment more to deal with the dark beast. To Jaune's eyes he could only make out a series of silver flashes crossing over the Beowolf's before he heard the sound of the click of a sheathed blade. Even the Grimm wasn't sure what had just happened, blinking in surprise at the stern glare of the bluenette girl. Eventually its own body registered what had just happened. Several gashes opened up along its bodies, gushing red with the most prominent spurt erupting from its forehead stab.

Lucina was treated to the familiar scene of watching her enemy vanish in dark smoke. Whatever these creatures were they fell just like the Risen. Seemed this world did have its own problems as well. Hopefully nothing as major as a death dragon god.

"Holy crap, you're fast." Jaune stared gobsmacked at Lucina. His eyes could barely keep up with her sword swings!

"These 'Grimm', I take it they are a common occurrence in your world?" Lucina asked with a conflicted stare. It wasn't reassuring to know her world wasn't the only to be plagued by monsters.

Jaune nodded, raising his shield as me made out several pairs of seething red glares from the trees. He may not have been the best huntsman, but he could at least assess the situation., "Pretty much. Our whole worlds been dealing with these guys for centuries. They ain't exactly easy to get rid of permanently."

From their hiding spots, several Beowolves charged in a straight line for the two warriors, tongues flapping in the wind and ready to rend their flesh. Lucina moved before Jaune could even think of what to do next. She proved to be faster than the Grimm, twirling her sword expertly around herself to deal with the dark creatures. A diagonal slash to the neck decapitated one from above, she spun on her foot and twirled on foot as two rushed in with her sword slashing at the wolves. The two Beowolves found their bodies littered with numerous slashes and fell to their wounds. The last of the Grimm found an opening in Lucina's movements as it ran from her left side with its claws already moving to close the distance for a devastating slash.

Lucina eyed the dark beast's speed and aim. She didn't move an inch, standing still to await the Grimm's strike. And when it reached her in less than a few seconds, she finally moved. Tucking her body in, she rushed the Beowolf's rending charge with a shoulder tackle, having moved to the side to avoid the stabbing right claw. Despite her lean appearance she wound up picking the dark wolf up and sent it skidding back on its hind legs with a yelp. The Beowolf was momentarily stunned by the blow, leaving it open for the finisher. Falcion sliced through the air like a spear, burying itself in the Grimm chest. The Beowolf wasn't allowed a second to register the pain as Lucina closed the distance between them in a flash and gripped the hilt of the piercing blade. With one motion she ripped the sword out with a side swing before cutting the monster's chest off from its waist with a single horizontal slash.

Swiping her sword to the side to rid it of the blood, Lucina jumped a step back as a more ferocious roar compared to the wolves erupted from the treeline. She even make out the tree trembling from the force of whatever monster hid in the darkness.

"That sounds like an Ursai." Jaune distractedly, his eyes aimed at the blue haired girl's straight back. In just a minute she had taken out four Beowolves with out any sign of fatigue. She had done it with practiced ease. And all he had done was raise his shield in that time.

The trees blocking the view of what laid behind were suddenly torn down by the swipe of a large bone armored paw. Jaune gulped as the trees fell with a boom, revealing a very large bear like creature with bone spines poking out from its back and covered with a large amount of bone platting over its weak points. That wasn't an Ursai. It was an Ursa Major and an old one at that. The bone platting protecting its paws were dragging its arms down, forcing its paws to drag behind it. It was obvious it wasn't like the weak Grimm before it.

Or the several more Grimm trailing behind it.

The large mob of Grimm growing closer to the two caused Jaune's eyes to widen in disbelief, _'Something's not right here. I know Grimm are roaming around the Emerald Forest, but this is a little excessive!'_

As easy as the first few had been, Lucina wasn't so sure about dealing with this many now. Don't get her wrong, she was experienced from all the battles with Grima's creations. But she was still fighting after everything that had just happened back in her world. She had her limits and she was reaching them. Not to mention the large dark bear leading the Grimm didn't look like it would fall to a few swings of her sword.

Jaune couldn't help but step back at the amount of Grimm staring them down with bloodlust in their red gazes. He wasn't trained for this, he wasn't trained at all! What the hell could he possibly do against a mob of Grimm? He hadn't even killed his first one yet. Sweat ran down his face, his breathing growing heavy and his fingers trembled. He was just now perfectly reminded how unprepared he was for the life of a Huntsman. Shame grew in the pit of his stomach as he shut his eyes in frustration.

 _'What the hell was I thinking? I'm just some idiot who got his hands on fake transcripts. I was never cut out for this. I'm not like them.'_ The faces of Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, and all the other Huntsman in training he had seen in the auditorium came to mind. They had all passed whatever trials faced them to their dreams. But not him. Just a coward with dreams bigger than he could ever realize. _'What the hell can I possibly do? I'm nothing like my father or my ancestors. I can't fight like them or this Marth girl. But. . . I can't just stand and do nothing either! Even if I'm just a goofball with no real talent!'_ he thought furiously as he dug his feet in.

An odd warmth suddenly washed over Jaune's back. He grew puzzled at the shine of light passing his body over before glancing back. His blue eyes grew wide at the odd foreign array of seals forming behind him in golden ink.

"What is that?" Jaune whispered in awe before his ears picked up on a war cry and the sound of steel clashing against an equally durable force. Turning back to Marth, he found the girl blocking a heavy downward swipe from the Ursa Major. The otherworldly girl's knees buckled under the force of the creature. With a struggled grunt she pushed the Ursa Major's paw back while dealing a shallow gash on its chest platting. The Ursa Major growled lowly and dug its claws into the dirt below before lifting up a chunk of the ground above its head. It flung the earth chunk at the girl with a roar.

Lucina rolled to the far side to dodge the anvil of earth fired like a cannonball. But in her dodging and focus on the larger Grimm, she had her forgotten about its underlings. As she began dodging the Ursa Major's wild swings, two Beowolves rushed past her to their real target.

In most cases it would be Jaune, a huntsman who had killed their kind since the dawn of man. They were naturally drawn to the people of Remnant due to their auras, locked or unlocked. But at this moment their was something more tempting calling them.

' _Exalted child, do not let those creatures touch the gate!_ ' Just as Lucina avoided an uppercut of the dark bear's claws by skipping back, she heard Naga's concerned shout. She grunted as the Grimm sent her flying on her back by slamming its heavy paws down to the ground in front of her, releasing a strong buffet of dirt and rocks her way. Bleary eyed from the cloud of dirt and the blow, she could only roll to the side to avoid its claws stabbing her previous position before turning over to the gate's location. Her eyes went wide in panic as she watched two Grimm charge after Jaune who stood in front of her only way to the past.

"Jaune, don't let those creatures touch the gate!" Lucina shouted desperately before kicking herself back on her feet. The Ursa Major dove back in with a flurry of wild swipes, keeping Lucina distracted with dodging and parrying its heavy attacks.

Jaune's face twisted in self doubt, "Easier said than done!" he whispered harshly, watching as the Beowolves eagerly rushed after him for the gate. Whatever he had gleaned from his father's few lessons would have to do right now.

 _'I know I don't have the muscle to do any real damage, but if what I read was right, my aura can make up for that!'_ Again, Jaune found himself blocking against a barrage of claw strikes from both the Beowolves. Already he could feel his muscles strain against the heavy hits. Focusing on his arms, he willed his aura to empower his arms at best he could. He was still new at this, so he had no idea if it would actually work. Thankfully he felt a soothing warmth coat his arms and ease the pain. Now he just had to actually fight back!

Breathing deeply, Jaune let out a shout as he pushed back the two dark wolves. His new found strength was enough to momentarily stun them, leaving him to run into them with Crocea Mors held high above his head. He swung down, surprising himself as his old gray blade sliced through the first Beowolf with ease. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, allowing him to continue on and deliver a series of wild slashes. Blood flew up in the air, splashing against his clothes before he decapitated the Beowolf with a sloppy swing for its neck. He couldn't help but grin.

His first kill! Too bad he didn't have much time to savor it before he found himself knocked back by set of claw slashing his chest horizontally.

Lucina's watched in horror from her spot blocking another swing of the Ursa Major's paw. It was a clean hit and it didn't look like the chest platting on the blond could withstand such a blow.

But to Lucina's surprise Jaune only suffered the brunt of the blow, stumbling back from the claws with a curse. He pushed on from the pain, ducking under two swings for his own head. Ducking one more, he stayed low and swung for the dark wolf's knees, slicing cleanly through. The Beowolf lost its standing and fell forward to the ground with a whine. It growled, ready to crawl up and finish the boy before it found an old gray blade stabbing though the crown of its skull.

Jaune breathed heavily as he ripped Crocea Mors out with a small grin. That's two Grimm so far! Having an aura really did help to make up for his lack of any real training. Then again, they did say there was no better training than real world training. And this was as real as it got.

There was no more time to be patting himself on the back though. Another Beowolf came in behind its dead brothers, jumping high into the air for a chomping dive. Focusing his aura around his shield, he raised it up as the Beowolf dove in, blocking its cruel teeth. Quickly, he brought his shield back and bashed its head, dizzying it to be left open for three slashes. Its body faded away in dark smoke before four Beowolves ran in like madmen. Jaune scowled in frustration as he found himself defending against four seperate pairs of claws, sweating profusely as the wolves bounced him around with claw strikes passing his shield and coming for his back. One would ignore him in the frenzy, more allured by the array of sigils forming close by, but Jaune would bring its attention back to him with well scored slash at its hide. But for every Grimm he killed, another would jump right in.

In the midst of Jaune's own fight, Lucina herself was busy dealing with the largest of the pack. The Ursa Major was proving to be as tough as a General Knight. The bone platting over its hide blocked most of Falcions attack, its blade only nicking the platting with every hit. She tried to aim stabs for the spots not covered in platting, but the monster wouldn't allow her the chance. Its swings were savage and wild, she could feel the very air twist with each of its swipes. Every time she got close, it would send her back to dodging with a swing of its massive paws.

Scoring a deep gash on the platting of the Ursa Major's chest, Lucina skipped several steps back to avoid its paws slamming down where she had stood. The ground shook with enough force to stumble Lucina. The Ursa Major growled lowly, taking its chance to fall on all fours and ram into her full force. A few droplets of blood flew out of Lucina's mouth as she gasped. She was sent flying, skidding on her back near the nearly complete gate with the breath knocked out of her.

Lucina had taken some heavy hits in her war with Grima, but that one right there had nearly made her black out. One of her hands flew to her chest, pulling away with a grimace to find blood on her palm. Some of the spikes on its body must have ripped through her chest. Luckily it didn't appear to be anywhere near a fatal wound but more than enough to slow her down.

"GAHH!"

An odd sound reached Lucina's ear like the sound of a spark from a lightning tome. Struggling to sit up, she soon found Jaune's body falling back next to her. An odd white energy pulsed around his body before shattering. Several scratches marred his face along with tears on his clothing. He looked to be even more wounded than her.

'I saw that coming, just wish it wouldn't have hurt so much.' Slowly, Jaune rose back up on his feet alongside Marth with a face twisted in pain. He felt several slashes on his body from the Grimm's claws passing his waning aura, the most painful centered on his back by four clean gashes. He was eventually out numbered and overpowered by the mob. He was sure that even if he was trained like the others he would have been done in by the sheer numbers. It felt never ending.

Both wounded, the two stood side by side as the mob of Grimm had them cornered back against the forming gate. Jaune counted about twenty in total making up the surrounding Grimm. What was worse was that he was sure their numbers kept growing for everyone they killed. They wouldn't stop coming at them until they were just mangled flesh for them to devour.

Feeling the soothing warmth of whatever was forming behind him, Jaune glanced at Lucina with knitted brows, "So, mind telling me why I'm putting my life on the line to protect this thing?" Jaune had to ask with a weak groan. Oh, how he was missing the gift that was aura already.

"Let's just say that's its my only way home." Lucina answered simply. She wasn't sure it would be a good idea to explain it was a time traveling gate to the past. It was a forbidden spell and the less others knew of it the better.

"Home, huh?" Jaune couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the Ursa Major push the Beowolves back as if to say it had this, "Doesn't that sound nice about now? But then again, this is what I signed up for." he sighed tiredly with his shield raised.

Lucina grew curious. She looked to the blond, maybe a few years younger than her, dirty, wounded, and exhausted. A complete stranger who she had just dropped on top of. Someone she had dragged into this situation. Guilt grew in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the knight.

"Jaune, I-"

"I want to be a warrior, you know? One that's known throughout Remnant as someone strong and powerful. Someone people can look up to and be inspired by. The kind stories will told of to kids being put to sleep." Jaune interrupted Lucina suddenly, causing her to stare at the boy with confusion. He smiled softly despite being stared down by a towering creature of darkness eager to sink its teeth into them, "But most of all, I want to help people. No matter what it is or what the details are, if they need help, I'll do whatever I can to lend them a hand. That's the kind of person I want to be. That's why I'm here after all. So that I can lend a hand to others one day."

The sudden speech brought a small smile to Lucina's lips. It was relieving to know that despite whatever darkness plagued this world, there were heroes in the making standing up to it.

"Well, I'm happy you're here to lend a hand now."

The Ursa Major had enough standing around. With a roar that kicked up bits of dust and rock, it charged on all fours with the intent of plowing right through them and reaching the alluring gate. The small fry behind it would follow soon after it was done. But it would be the one to go in for the kill.

"We can't let it reach the gate!" Lucina shouted determinedly with a flourish of her royal sword.

Jaune nodded and raised up his shield. It wasn't like he could even move away from the spot to begin with.

If they couldn't let the Grimm touch the gate, than it was simple. Jaune moved a few spaces in front of Marth as the Ursa Major quickly closed in the distance. An audible metallic clang rang out from Ursa Major's skull ramming into his shield. Even without his aura up to amplify his physical prows, he kept his feet dug into the ground to prevent it from steamrolling them. His muscles strained under the force barreling into him like a truck. He just had to put up with just a little longer!

The Ursa Major roared in attempt to intimidate the blond, its seething red eyes staring deep into his own. But Jaune simply smirked, his own aimed above. Only then did the Grimm realize the blue haired girl was no where to be seen.

" _ **AETHER!**_ "

Steel flashed above the Grimm as Lucina had jumped up high and fell towards it in a barrel roll. Gathering enough momentum, her sword stabbed for a space in between its back spikes and nailed itself deep into its hide. A few of the protruding spines did nick Lucina though she ignored the pain. And with a good twist of her blade, she caused the beast to raise its head high up in the air and roar in pain.

That's when Jaune struck. With the Ursa Major's neck exposed, Jaune swung his sword for its jugular, lobbing of it's head with a spray of blood. It couldn't even part with a whine before its body slumped and slowly returned to wherever it came from. With the Grimm dissipating to nothing, Lucina fell back to the ground on her feet, albeit shakily. She breathed a sigh of relief with the death of the biggest threat among the mob before a familiar voice reached her ears.

' _The ritual is complete, Exalted child! Now is the time to head back. Hurry! I will not be able to keep it open for more than a minute!_ '

True to the divine dragon's words, the portal behind Jaune opened up to reveal the eye of Naga staring back at her. This was her last chance of making things right. She couldn't slow down and stop now! Steadying her trembling legs, Lucina ran straight for the gate, passing right by Jaune who stared back with confusion. Only then did she realize what she was doing.

She was running away to leave the knight to fight against the Grimm by himself.

Lucina shut her eyes tightly, hating herself for the decision she was making. She could already feel hot tears behind her eyes.

 _'I'm sorry, but I can't allow my friends and family to suffer such a future! I'm willing to accept the sin of what I'm about to do.'_

Lucina had made a lot of decisions in her time as Exalt. Not all of them good. Some had left her feeling worse than the monsters she fought. And this was no different. For the greater good of her own world, she had to abandon the boy. So that she may save so many more. It wasn't right to leave another to die, she knew that! If Robin where to have seen her now, he would have shaken his head in disappointment. Sadly this wasn't the first time she had done this.

Even with the warm light of the gate engulfing her as she ran in, Lucina never felt so cold.

 _'. . . .Did she just ditch me?'_ Jaune thought dryly at the vanishing form of the strange blue haired girl. Really? Even after he had fought to protect her magic portal? That was just not cool.

The many growls behind him caused Jaune to look back to the many, many Grimm eyeing him and the slowly vanishing gate. He gulped anxiously. There was no way he would be able to take on all those Grimm, especially with his aura gone. He wouldn't survive another minute. And sadly, he had nowhere to run without being mauled to death.

Well, there was one way out of this.

Jaune had no idea what the gate thing lead to. He was still finding it hard to believe that he was fighting beside someone that came out of nowhere and was possibly from another world. But he did know wherever it lead to would take him away from the Grimm.

Sheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune turned his back to the Grimm horde and ran straight for the closing gate. An other worldly energy swallowed him whole, devouring him into a tear of space and time before the eye blinked. With the blink, the dragon's gate shut itself and vanished from the world it didn't belong in. The loss of the alluring mass of foreign energy stunned the mass of Grimm still, almost as if they weren't sure what to do with themselves now.

And in that moment, the world of Remnant had lost Jaune Arc to another world. Unknown to those participating in Initiation, two sets of eyes had been watching the students closely through hidden cameras placed around every inch of the Emerald Forest and had seen everything. A certain gray haired headmaster with hazel eyes full of wisdom had one thing to say to the events that had just transpired as his platinum blond headmistress gaped at the screen.

"Well, shit."

* * *

A sea of ever expanding luminescent colored lights was where Jaune's body had found itself a second later. The moment he had stepped into the gate he had lost consciousnesses as his body drifted along the energy compromising the dragon's gate. For who knows how long, he drifted along the time stream with no destination in sight.

Unlike Lucina, Naga had set a course for the exalted girl. Her place among the stream of time and space had been set and recorded. But Jaune was an anomaly in flow of another worlds time. He didn't belong to the history he was currently drifting along.

At least not yet.

An odd glow overcame his body, his pure white aura mixing into the timeline's flow. Just by swimming along the worlds history, he was unintentionally imprinting upon this new worlds every changing timeline. A new history was being created. Or in this worlds unique case, had already been written.

Jaune would not meet 'Marth' again. Or as she was really known, Lucina. At least not the Lucina he had met in his world. He would not know her when they met again, but she would know plenty of the man and a history he had no memory of.

Once more, the eye of the divine dragon appeared before Jaune. It was then that his eyes began to slowly open, his vision blurred and unable to make out anything. And once again, his body entered the dragon's gate for one last time. A ripple effect coursed throughout he timeline, creating new routes and new events to this worlds unique flow of history.

When Jaune opened his eyes to the new world, it would already be familiar with him. And he would change the world on the verge of awakening in ways he would have never thought possible.

* * *

 ** _The desire to become a warrior, one who's deeds are told through stories to inspire young minds like his own. That was his wish and desire. And his fate had him cheating his way into a school full of talented warriors in order to prove his worth. His story was set._**

 ** _But an error in another world has caused Jaune's fate to be rewritten in a different setting. A world of war and myths brought to life. With little choice, he will find himself dropping into a new world._**

 ** _Fate has been written. History has been set. So, what can one lowly knight do?_**

 ** _Eh, he'll wing it._**

 **And there we have it! The first of my trio of X-Overs! Combining my love for Fire Emblem and RWBY in one! Oh, this is going to be fun. And, as I'm sure many will ask seeing as this is a Fire Emblem story, there will be a pairing. A unique one born out of the new story that is written with Jaune's introduction. Just saying now, it will be a multi pairing with Jaune. Only three. All of which you'll see why as the story progresses.**

 **As for the other stories I had offered, they will be released next year. I haven't forgotten about them. I've actually been writing them out whenever I had some spare time. I know for sure that my Kingdom Hearts crossover will be released after I've completed KH3, gonna binge the hell out of that game, uhuh.**

 **Updates will come monthly due to my crazy schedule. Don't worry, I've already completed about four other chapters for it. If I get even more done, I'll switch it up to two a month. What more can I say? I am a very busy man.**

 **If you got anymore questions, let me know in the reviews. Oh! And I've also uploaded AJOAT's if you're interested. And a new story not related to RWBY. With all these works in development, there is only one thing to say!**

 **Such Misfortune.**

 **Read and Review! It's common courtesy.**

 **NeoShadows fading in and out.**


	2. The Huntsman Who Fell From the Sky

**Sup? NeoShadows here after a whole year to continue this story! Told ya's I'd be back! Had about three chapters already finished when I went dark, so ya don't have to worry about me going away again. Maybe. You know the old saying; Life finds a way.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad to be continuing with this story. I really had high hopes for it when I was coming up with it. I had to go back to playing Fire Emblem Awakening to familiarize myself with the story; Fell back in love in an instant. Still remember my first wife, Maribelle. I will go to war, swear to god; Maribelle best girl. Got my forged legendary blade ready to cut anyone who dares to say anything.**

 **Since my disappearing act over a year ago, I did have time to play the newest edition to the Fire Emblem series; Fire Emblem Three Houses. That game itself would also be a reason why I hadn't been updating either. Spent about over a hundred hours on the Golden Deer path alone. And now I'm restraining myself from starting the next paths.**

 **After a long wait, it's about time to return to our story. But first, Reviews!**

 **Yexius: Christmas miracle, huh? Then would you call this Valentine's miracle; despite it being a week old?**

 **Frost Wolf: I really do suggest playing some Fire Emblem, if ya haven't. Truly a fun game if you love tactics like I do. Jaune will have some interesting effects to the world of Fire Emblem, that's for sure. Fun ones at that. And if ya haven't noticed yet, Multiplayer was indeed updated recently. I'm back, bitches!**

 **TalonIbnLaAhad: My old comrade; are you there? Do you still continue to fight in the revolution? Or have you succumbed to the sweet nectars of tequila? Know that your boi is still here! Fighting the good fight, awaiting your return! I still believe that you're there, somewhere!**

 **NinjaFang1331: I can't think of any good Fire Emblem fics involving Jaune, so I was eager to write this. I've gone through the entire Jaune section of RWBY's crossovers, but couldn't find one that held my interest or excited me. Hopefully, I can change that.**

 **Spartastic4: You are right about that. I think it's obvious that the Lucina he meets again won't be the same one that dragged him into this new world. Speaking on pairings; Secret~! I've already got them made up, so there's no changing them at this point.**

 **Goetia923: I'd have to say Male Robin. For reasons. And I'm much more familiar with writing the male avatar than the female avatar.**

 **Dragoon109: Glad you stuck around. And I would have to say that Jaune doesn't have much skill right now. He's got promise, that's for sure. But this is at the start of Initiation when his combat skills were sorely lacking. That will change though as the story moves on.**

 **That's it for now. Get to scrolling!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either RWBY or Fire Emblem. Both are exclusively reserved to Rooster Teeth and Intelligent Systems/Nintendo._**

 ** _Currently wrestling with a bitch of a sore throat. But that does let me stay in bed and play plenty of games in my own room for once. No more sharing with the little brother, no siree. Just me, the dogs, and the long library of games I got stacked up for me to finish._**

 ** _...That, and all those doujins saved in thy old phone. Don't judge me, we all know the shoes fits on the other foot; perverts._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Huntsman Who Fell From the Sky.**

Awaking with no memories of who you are, where you are, or how you got where you are, was a strange sensation to find oneself. It was an alien experience that was truly hard to describe since Robin lacked past experiences to compare remotely. Robin had no idea who he was in this world, only that his name was Robin and that he had mysteriously found himself napping in an open field without a care in the world. It was only when a traveling group of strangers had discovered him that Robin had realized what was wrong with him. He had amnesia; he had no recollection of any past event in his life. His birthday, his age, his family, even his favorite color! No matter how hard he tried to recall anything about himself, not a thing could be found in that empty plain that was his memories! It was just a complete blank; his mind was empty to any past event he had ever been apart of. What he did seem to know was that his name was Robin, he had white hair, he was pale, his eyes were brown, and he had the oddest six-eyed tattoo on the back of one of his hands.

While his memories were gone, he still seemed to retain basic knowledge, how to write, how to speak, recognize the basics of the world around him, even how to fight and use spells of all things! For whatever reason, it appeared he had tactical knowledge as well and used it to his advantage as he leads Chrom and the others against an invading band of bandits. At least he knew that his muscles hadn't forgotten how to move about while in combat. Otherwise, his memories before his death would have been pretty lackluster. But other than what he believed to be basic knowledge, he had nothing else to go from. All he had on him when Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick had found him were the robes on his back, a brass sword, a Lightning Tome, and a creepy birthmark on the back of one of his hands.

And the strange thing was, compared to everything else since he had awoken as a new person, was the fact that he didn't feel any inkling of sadness at the loss of his memories. It was weird. Robin honestly felt indifferent to the whole ordeal he found himself in. Almost as if he was better off without those memories he might never get back. It was worrying to feel that way, definitely something he was going to have to look into in the future.

Well, if he lived to see that future.

"Chrom, what are those?!"

"Robin, I'm going to be completely honest with you; I have absolutely no earthly idea what those things are. What I do know is to ask questions later, and get to stabbing."

What had at first begun as a peaceful night under the stars had quickly devolved into a night of terror and flames for the small band of warriors known as the Shepherds. Skipping back a few steps to avoid a downward chop from a rusted ax, Robin aimed his palms to the grotesque living corpse staring him dead into his very soul with glowing red eyes. Yellow sparks danced around Robin's fingertips before blasting away the monster with magical lightning that burned away the decaying flesh. The low-level lightning spell was enough to stun it for a few moments, more than long enough for Robin's bronze blade to finish the job. With a well-aimed swing for its neck, the amnesiac tactician lobbed its head off with one quick slash.

And like the other horrific monsters of rotten flesh, the living headless corpse vanished into ribbons of darkly purple miasma. Hopefully back to wherever they came from. Robin didn't have much time to ponder on the matter though. Where one living dead fell, another charged back in with the same ferocity as their brothers amid the burning fields. Robin flinched at the speed the corpse was running at him, noticing the attire of the monster as a swordsman with the retained speed of its former class. His magic was nowhere near fast enough to counter the drawing slash of a swordsman, and he wasn't confident in dodging such an attack. He was defenseless.

"Fear not, oh, helpless stranger! For the Archest of Archers is here!"

The Risen swordsman was ready to cut Robin to pieces with one more swift step, only to pause as several arrowheads pierced its chest from behind. While it may have already been dead, the damage it had suffered was enough to stop it in its tracks. Its red eyes twitched, groaning lowly before one more arrow digging straight through its forehead put an end to it. Through the dying miasma of the undead, Robin made out the bowing figure of the eccentric blue-haired archer aiding them in their struggle.

Said Archer smirked proudly at his accomplishment, "I dare say, though they may appear undead, even they become stunned at my profound skills! The sheer sight of such magnificent skills sends them to the graves!"

"That, and you just shot those piles of crawling shit dead, Frills!"

Caught by surprise at the oh so alluring voice, the so-called Archest of Archers spun around to come face to face with a rather cruel-looking ax blade. If he weren't so charming or dashing, he would have screamed in fear. But luckily for him, the ax-wielding monster had a rather deadly looking spear piercing its chest. Reduced to darkness, Virion found a rather boyish faced woman with short red hair, decked out in red armor atop of a horse. Immediately, he set aside the battle around him, and the flames raving the land and gave the woman a gentleman's smile that illuminated the burning forest ground.

"My dear Sully! You are as beautiful as a dew rose plucked out from the greenest of gardens on the gods' planes themselves, even when splattered with the blood of your enemies! Oh, won't you be mine!?" he cried joyously.

Sully gave the flirting archer a look of disgust and spat to the side. An action that would normally gross one as noble as Virion, but only served to strangely attract him.

"Get your head in the game, Frills! In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a burning forest surrounded by a horde of undead! One wrong step into that La la land of a head of yours here, and you're dead! Though maybe that would be a good thing, save the world the trouble of dealing with your shit." Sully scoffed while spinning the lance in her hand around. From her left, an undead swordsman jumped at her with its blade moved to stab her side through. She didn't pay it much mind, parrying the stab as her horse proved its metal by swinging its head at the monster. Stunning it, she pierced her lance through its head and ripped its skull off, dropping it dead.

Virion looked aghast, moving his hand to his chest dramatically. How could his battlefield sweet say such things to him?! Unless Sully genuinely was concerned for his well being! That's it! So shy was the maiden's heart, she had no other way of communicating her feelings other than barbed words and veiled threats. Indeed a rose with many, many, many thorns! All the more beautiful!

In Virion's breakthrough, he had forgotten about the significant fact that he was indeed in the middle of a battle. And the undead soldiers had enough brains to take advantage of that. Three of the undead charged at the man as he was stroking his chin, a smirk of revelation on his lips as he nodded without a care in the world. Sully grit her teeth, commanding her horse to close the small distance to save the idiot.

But while to many Virion appeared to be a showboating flirt, he was not a man of lies. If he said, he was the Archest of Archers than he was.

Sensing the danger behind his back, Virion spun around the stabbing blade aimed for his spine. He put some flair behind his dodges as if he was dancing around several partners. It was enough to stop Sully from intervening. Jumping far back from a series of wild slashes, Virion reached for his back and spun an arrow around his finger before aiming. He didn't even need to shut one eye for focus, sniping the left eye of the undead. He turned back to the last two corpses, lined up his bow, and fired two quick shots before they could make another move. All while looking as handsome as ever.

Robin wasn't sure what to make of the odd man as he observed Virion return to wooing Sully amid battle. Was this common? He knew he had amnesia and all, but was it normal to court while fending off living corpses? He had a lot of reading to do on social etiquette when he had the chance to venture into a library.

"Robin, your six!"

Such things would have to wait when the battle for their lives came to an end. Hopefully wherever Chrom and his allies were taking him would help with his loss of memory. At the sounds of gurgled growls, he batted away another swing for his head from a corpse, cutting it down with his blade while watching out for the others around him. Chrom had placed his trust in him, a stranger he had only just met today, and left him to command their small band of warriors. He wouldn't lose that kind of a once in a lifetime trust so easily.

"Chrom, watch my back! I'll cover range with my Thunder spells while you keep the enemy off my blind spots! Frederick, cover Lissa and make sure not a single hair on her head is so much as grazed! If you spot any of us wounded, carry her over to heal! Sully, focus on the enemy and wipe out as many as you can! And Virion, weaken those in Sully's sight and pick off the stragglers that escape her finishing blows!" Robin yelled over the sounds of clanging steel and roar of spreading fires.

No one among the fighters argued with the white-haired tactician, following his orders with simple nods as they fixed their battle formations to his words. For whatever reason, they trusted in Robin's guidance. Even Sully and Virion, who hadn't even spoken to the man, had no reason to argue with his commands. When in the heat of battle, all they could do was trust in their comrades.

Running by an undead ax-man with a waist slicing swing, Chrom guarded Robin's back as the tactician began repeatedly firing Thunder spells left and right. It seemed he wasn't wrong in taking in the strange white-haired man. Robin was proving to be a great asset since he had found the amnesiac in the field. There was little doubt in the prince's mind now; he was going to have Robin join the Shepherds when they returned to the castle.

Ridding another corpse from the burning forest field, Robin began to focus his attention on the more significant threat plaguing them. Literally. Positioned a safe distance away from the warriors was a behemoth of a monster, bulked with muscles, seething red eyes, and an odd mask protecting its face. It watched over the battle, clutching onto a well-polished Hand Ax, away from harm. Ducking under a wide swing and blasting another of the undead abominations with a quick lightning incantation, Robin noted the way it observed the lesser of its kind fight and commanded them with grunts and moans. It looked like he just found the boss of the monsters.

"Chrom, I believe I've just found our main target!" Robin shouted over his back, gaining Chrom's attention. Chrom turned back to Robin, spying over the tactician's shoulder, the hulking corpse leading the undead.

"I'm guessing we're going after the big lug?" Chrom grinned as he swept his sword, Falcion, in a wide arc to kill off several weakened corpses.

"If we take out the commander, then I believe the enemy will lose focus and even fall back. Without a leader, they'll be nothing more than headless chickens without direction. We'll leave what's left of the monsters to the rest. We'll deal with the commander and regroup!" Robin commanded with a grin of his own. Despite the severity of the situation, he couldn't help it. Fighting seemed to be something his muscles remembered rather well, and he was even enjoying the feeling of his blood pumping and heart racing.

With the new strategy in mind, the two cut down the last of the enemy in their way and charged over to the commander insight. A few of the undead ran straight for them to get in their way, but either fell to their blades or were dismembered and rendered unable to fight. The commander of the undead let out a guttural moan, eyeing the Robin and Chrom running closer. It had one thought in mind.

" ** _KilL. . .pRinCE. . .KIll. . .veSsAl._** "

The battle between the pawns of a dreaded god and the warriors of blessed god raged with the licking flames surrounding them. As it had been foretold many times over across the rivers of time. For it was fate.

But when a pebble drops into a river, the ripples were bound to change its original flow. And the many streams connected to said river.

Once again, above the sky of the Shepherds, an odd gate of energy made of magical arrays appeared over their heads. The reemergence of the gate was enough to stop Chrom and Robin in their tracks. They grew more on edge, knowing what the first one had brought with it. It was the cause of the quake and the rise of the undead soldiers. Who knows what it would bring again.

"Reinforcements?" Robin guessed, readying his lightning tome and sword for whatever dropped down.

Chrom was unsure, remembering the masked blue-haired swordsman who had protected his sister, Lissa, when the monsters appeared, "We can only pray to Naga it's not another monstrosity."

While they were distracted by the gate, the commander of the undead wasn't. It charged at the two with a bellowing roar, its strands of dirty, damaged hair whipping back as it raised its hand ax high. It had only one thought in mind, and that was to kill everything in sight.

Whatever was emerging from the gate finally came through, dropping something down like an anvil. The night sky and smoke obscured what had fallen through as the gate blinked away. What they could make out looked to be a body.

Said person's eyes blinked as they fell. A wave of deja vu hit him. Did another Death Stalker hit him?

 _'What's going on? All I remember is stepping into that weird eye. Am I-!'_

All those watching the body fall gaped. The commander stopped, confused when it noticed a shadow over its muscular body. It was when it tilted its head up that it found blond hair blocking its sight. And then pain, if it could feel it.

Jaune shouted in pain as his skull collided with another, more larger skull. He fell to the ground, along with a heavy thud from whatever he hit with a groan. What the hell did he hit?! A damn boulder?! The pain made him roll around the grass, clutching his head with tears in his eyes. Was he bleeding? It felt like he was bleeding.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jaune got back up while rubbing his aching head to take a look around. Immediately he noted the fires on the grass, the smoke rising into the night air, the scary flames rising from cracks like lava, and the people staring at him with slack jaws. Taking a look at the people, he was reminded of the armor he had seen from the old days of the Great War on Remnant. Kind of like him, except for his jeans and Pumpkin Pete's hoodie. Ruby would have called their weapons and gear old school, classics.

In his observations, Jaune finally noticed the odd...things standing still, just as surprised as everyone else. At least he believed they were surprised since he couldn't see with the strange masks over their faces. They kind of reminded him of-

"Are those...zombies?" Jaune squeaked with a gulp. The inhuman beings had grotesque skin, stitches, red eyes, were splattered with blood, and slouched like zombies. One of them had lost an arm!

A horrifying, groaning growl reached Jaune's ears, causing his back to straighten as something stood back up from behind. He could feel the very earth shake under his feet. Painfully slow, Jaune turned his head around to find a bulking mass of dead flesh standing behind him with seething red eyes. His blue eyes fell up to follow its sick green arm and found an ax raised.

"Eep."

The commander roared, slamming its hand ax down with enough force to part the air with an audible whoosh. Jaune had no idea what was going on right now, but he knew one thing. He had to move. His arm flew for Crocea Mors and deployed the shield just in time to place it over the shadow of the ax. His knees buckled from the thunderous chop, his hair blowback by the small shock wave breaking the earth under him. It was like a crack of thunder had gone off and hit his shield! All of his strength was needed to keep up his guard!

"This is not an Ursa! _This is not an Ursa, this is not an Ursa, this is not an Ursa!_ " Jaune frantically repeated to himself while fighting to stand against the giant's ax.

At the sound of the blond stranger's struggle with the commander, Robin and Chrom broke out of their surprise and moved. Swords swung to their sides, the two dashed in to slash at the beast's ribs. Dark purple blood sprayed from the wounds. It was enough to drop its attack on the blond with a roar. Jaune gasped in relief from the dropped weight of the ax blade and jumped far back from the nightmarish beast, easing his hammering heart as he took a moment to get another look of his surroundings.

 _'Where...where the hell am I?'_ Jaune gulped anxiously before finding himself throwing his shield up. One of the zombie knockoff's broke out of its stupor and rushed him with a wild swing of its rusty sword. Blow after blow scratched Jaune's shield in its attempts to maul him. All while its bright devilish red eyes glared into Jaune's terrified blue.

One second he was following after the mysterious girl, Marth, to escape a horde of Grimm, and the next, he was dropped into what could only be described as a war-zone between the living dead! Jaune knew he wasn't an expert on the world outside his humble little village, but he knew for a fact that the dead did not walk among the living. His heart wouldn't stop racing with each swing of the corpse's sword slashing against Crocea Mors, pushing him back bit by bit. He was too shell shocked at the situation to do anything more than block. Who wouldn't be? This wasn't exactly what he signed up for.

Jaune grunted deeply as the zombie spun on its foot to gather momentum for a wide swing that knocked his shield away. He was wide open, wide-eyed as the monster's stitched mouth stretched in victory. Its rusted blade gleamed, warning of a fatal blow. Jaune's aura was still gone when he landed in a strange environment. He would die if the sword connected; he just knew it.

Instinct had been born in that very moment from the adrenaline and panic coursing through Jaune's veins. The war aged gray blade of Crocea Mors was a blur in Jaune's eyes, cutting through the air before he knew what was happening. The rusted blade in the Risen's grip stiffened, stopping a few inches from scraping against Jaune's adam apple. Its red orbs fell, finding Jaune's long sword stabbing right through its chest. Jaune's entire body was trembling in fear, the realization that his sword was running through human flesh shaking his core with horror. Dead or not, it was a human body, nothing like the Grimm he had been slaying earlier before.

The corpse twitched, a haunting gurgle escaping its lips to glare straight at Jaune with scorn. It wasn't giving Jaune any time to question his actions as it moved to continue its killing blow. Again, Jaune's body moved without his consent. Twisting the long blade in the monster's chest, he ripped it out swiftly before decapitating its head in one wide swing. The reflex was completely unlike Jaune, stunning him still to watch the animated corpse reduce to bellowing smoke.

Something broke through the slowly dispersing smoke of the corpse's death, shooting right through faster than Jaune could react to, and pierced his shoulder. Jaune shouted in pain, blood gushing from the arrow piercing straight through flesh, muscle, and bone. He dropped his shield and held the punctured wound. Dropping his guard in an instant.

"LOOK OUT!"

Gritting his teeth in pain and anguish, Jaune looked up with a deep frown to find the attacker a safe distance away from the knight with an arrow notched to take him out for good. He couldn't dodge like this; the pain was too much for him. This was the first time he had ever been hurt this badly. Not even the slashes from the Beowolves earlier could compare, though that could be in thanks to his aura being up back then. He struggled to get up and at least attempt to evade the arrow, only to stagger as the Risen's bow let out an audible snap of its bowstring.

Jaune shut his eyes, waiting for the arrow to hit its marker. But it never did. He heard a metal clang close by him, an animal's deep breathing and clop of feet, and an amused chuckle.

"If you're going to be flinching like that, then you should think twice about dropping into the battlefield, kid. A real warrior doesn't shut his eyes in battle after all."

Opening his eyes, Jaune looked up to find a short red-haired woman in cavalier red armor on horseback. He blinked, almost mistaking her for a man with her gruff voice and unkempt hair. But she was, without doubt, a woman, the kind who looked to be a hit with the ladies despite her gender. He gulped anxiously at the sight of her horse, noting how big and menacing it appeared compared to the ones he'd seen back home. Was it him, or was it glaring at him?

Remembering his situation and what the female knight had done, Jaune nodded thankfully with a grimaced smile. He was struggling not to show it, but the arrow in his shoulder hurt like hell.

"Thanks for the save, Ms-"

"Sully, call me Sully, kid. Don't get formal on the battlefield, you hear? There's no need for that shit here. Not when the blood's spilling every which way." Sully scoffed mirthfully before her ears twitched. She motioned her horse to turn slightly, catching the eye of another arrow firing towards them. She spun her lance, deflecting the arrow as if she were swatting a fly before aiming. Before the Risen could even notch its bow, it found its head run through by bronze steel.

"Great, now I got to grab my lance. I'm surprised that worked so well, normally you need a spear or pike for a hit like that to do real damage." Sully said to herself with pride in her voice. She looked back to the blond knight, noting his free hand gripping onto the arrow lodged in his shoulder with a slight frown, "Want some advice? Stay out of the fight and find a place to hide. A greenhorn like yourself isn't suited for this." she said sternly before commanding her horse to lead her to her weapon.

Greenhorn? Jaune would have felt insulted if it wasn't true. With a struggled sigh, he watched the cavalier knight ride off into battle with some envy and shame. This wasn't exactly a good example of a first impression. He was standing frozen in the middle of a battlefield with an arrow in the shoulder. Guess he couldn't hate Sully for truth. Hell, he wasn't sure what was going on right now.

It was true. He was a total greenhorn in huntsman standards, let alone huntsman in training. He wasn't cut out to be a warrior. That was what they all told him, over and over again. He was weak, untrained, in over his head. He may have even been a coward.

The fighting was growing louder around him. People he didn't know fought for their lives against monsters who rose from the dead. The entire situation he had literally been dropped into didn't make sense. Jaune was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming. Maybe this was all just a bad dream. And yet, despite how everything wasn't making any sense and could all be a nightmare, Jaune couldn't run away with his tail between his legs like a coward. Not when it would only prove everything everyone had ever said about him right. Even if sitting back was for his good, he still wanted to prove himself as a warrior! And he'd be damned if he shuffled off while others fought.

Jaune ground his teeth, his hands tightly gripping the arrow's tail, "Maybe she's right, but I can't just run and hide!" he growled before snapping half of the arrow off with a deep groan. He wasn't an idiot, ripping the arrow would leave him with a gushing hole; better to leave the rest in his body than bleed out.

Reaching down for Crocea Mor's shield that lay by his feet, Jaune turned around to find the behemoth of a corpse fighting a white-haired man and blue-haired swordsman who strangely enough reminded him of Marth. From what he could guess, that thing appeared to be the boss of the weaker troops. It was like something out of one of his video games when he thought about it. And what better way to stop a hoard of enemies than taking out the leader? Taking a deep breath, Jaune rose his shield up as he watched the duo of warriors stagger the boss back with their crossing blades.

Jaune still had no idea what was happening, where he was, or if he could even go home right now. But he knew he couldn't just hide and wait for the battle to blow over. He needed to act. No, he wanted to act. He refused to be some noodley blond coward!

"Here goes nothing!" Jaune clenched his teeth, ignoring the clogged up hole in his shoulder and charged straight ahead at the boss with a battle cry. He ran in with his shield up, passing by the two stunned strangers and bashed his family's prized shield into the monster's chest with all his weight as it raised its hand ax high. The boss had forgotten about the blond knight, entirely focused on its real objective. The sudden tackling shield came out of nowhere for it, stunning it as its massive body stumbled back with a groan. It rose its heads to the dark sky, roaring in anger before taking a swipe at the white shield. The ax screeched against Jaune's shield, the force of the swipe ringing his arms and damaging his pierced shoulder. Blood spurt from said wound.

" _ **Thunder!**_ "

As the boss moved to strike Jaune again, a bolt of magical thunder hit it mid-swing. From Jaune's left, he made out a billowing white cape and the familiar glinting blade in the blue-haired swordsman's hand. Chrom dashed in, slashing a carving line across the boss's chest in its stupor from Robin's spell. The slash further drove the boss mad, retaliating with a wild swing to Chrom's side. Jaune moved quickly, stepping in front of the swing with his shield blocking the ax. He swallowed a rasping gasp from the pure force, swearing his arms were ready to break as they trembled from the strain. But to his delight, he could make out a slight pulse of white around his arms.

 _'Just a little longer. I can keep this up before my aura even returns!'_

Jaune dug deep, shouting as he pushed the monster's heavy ax hand back and stabbed his sword forward. The Risen boss moved its left arm to block, only for the old blade to pierce through its forearm and splatter its blood on its face. Jaune ripped his sword out and skipped back, avoiding the downward chop of the ranged ax splitting the earth. Several small bolts of thunder struck the Risen boss's back, turning its attention to Robin. Spellbook in hand, Robin concentrated in the face of the behemoth changing its sight to him. He scowled grimly, watching it raise its ax and take aim.

"When its stunned, hit it hard! Its suffered enough damage, it can't keep up any longer! Both of you!" Robin shouted as his spellbook began to spark wildly, addressing both Chrom and Jaune, "Make it count! I won't be able to use any more magic after this!"

A blur of silver cut straight through the air between Jaune and Chrom at the end of Robin's command. Together, their eyes went wide in alarm as they followed the path of the sawing hand ax. The ax tore through Robin's right shoulder with ease, splashing crimson onto the burning earth just as the white-haired tactician unleashed all the stored up lightning he had been gathering. A wild bolt of thunder was fired to sear the Risen chief's rotten flesh by the cannon-like impact. It howled in anguish; its large body lit up with lightning to paralyze it in a coat of searing bolts.

A fabled blade and a war born blade pierced the back of the Risen and protruded through its pecs to cross another in sudden retaliation. Jaune and Chrom grimaced, digging their blades deeper as it fell to its knees as the sparks on its skin died. It growled lowly, struggling to stand up and smash the two with its bare fists alone. A bronze blade suddenly touched its neck, stopping it as it looked up to see narrowed brown eyes and white hair. In a low distorted voice, it rasped.

" ** _V-vESSaL. . ._** "

Robin blinked, swearing he could have heard it speak. But as he watched it move its bulky arms to attack, he swung his sword. The bronze blade cut through the thick muscles and tendons in its neck, flinging its tainted blood in the air. The haunting red light in its eyes died, its head falling to the ground with a thump that echoed in the air.

With a silver lance stabbing through the last of the monster's heads, Frederick noted that the last of the creatures had died with his kill. He removed his weapon from the cloud of smoke and surveyed the calming battlefield. Whatever those abominations were, it didn't appear that they would be coming back to attack. He wasn't sure how they had come to being, recalling only how he caught a few of the monstrosities walking out of odd gates from thin air. Magic, no doubt. But what kind of sorcerer was able to summon a literal battalion of warriors like that?

At least the fighting had stopped with the death of the leader of the monsters. Frederick gazed after the back of his liege, relieved to see Chrom with little more than a few scratches and singes from the battle. It wouldn't do well to return to the halidom with the Exalt's brother worse for wear even if Lissa could heal her brother's wounds. Frederick frowned, watching as the white-haired amnesiac, Robin, began speaking with Chrom. He was still wary of the man and his apparent loss of memories. For all they knew, the stranger could have set everything up for the head of the next in line of Ylisse's halidom. It would be foolish to think otherwise! But no, Chrom was quick to trust this Robin and even put him in charge of their battle plans.

Frederick sighed and massaged his temple. Great as a man, Chrom was, he was too naive. Too trustful. One day it may even lead to his demise. Which was why Frederick was by his side, to make sure such things never happened to his liege. Though, even he had to admit that Robin's strategies had been a great help in the last two battles they had been in. And in all that time, the tactician could have stuck a knife in Chrom's back in their battles together, yet didn't. Perhaps Robin was just an unfortunate fellow with amnesia who found himself caught up in their troubles. The Great Knight would have to wait and see.

Blond unkempt hair caught Frederick's attention suddenly, causing his eyes to narrow at the unfamiliar face next to his charge. And again, his wariness was raised.

Jaune blinked, his eyes unfocused as he leaned on his kneecaps with sweat pouring down his dirty and bruised face. Well, that was thing. He breathed a shaking breath, swallowing a lump in his throat. His body was sore, the fight with the hoard of Grimm and now the undead taking their toll on him. Even as he watched his aura coat his arms as a sign of returning, he was too tired to even feel relieved. He was way out of shape. He needed to stop slacking off and get to some serious training if he wanted to be a huntsman.

 _'Wait, where the hell am I?!'_ Jaune finally remembered where he was, or lack of where he was. Where on Remnant was he? Anxiety attacked his core at the strange surroundings and people around him. When he had followed after Marth he had no idea what to expect. Only that it would lead him away from the hoard of Grimm after his blood. He threw caution to the wind to save himself. Funny, he ran away from one battle only to be dropped into another. He'd be chuckling if it weren't for the fact he was dead tired and lost in an unfamiliar land.

Speaking of Marth, where was she? He followed after her, so she had to be close by. Maybe she could explain to him where he was. Better yet, she could send him home! She had to!

"Are you okay, friend?"

Jaune tried standing up, only for a strong hand to ease him up by his shoulder. He found concerned blue eyes staring at him with a small smile. The face.

"M-Marth?" Jaune spoke softly as his eyes struggled to stay open.

Chrom looked at the blond knight strangely, "Actually, the name's Chrom. Though I am a descendant of the Hero King." he chuckled, helping the blond up on his feet with Robin's help. He eyed the stranger in interest, noting the blond knight's odd attire. Like Robin, he didn't appear to be Ylissean. And he fell out of a strange gate like the blue-haired stranger from earlier. Where was the swordsman anyway?

Chrom searched the area and eventually caught blue-haired swordsman with the odd butterfly mask over their eyes some distance away. Seeing as they both came from the gate, they must have been allies of sorts. Marth? That's what the blond said. Was that the stranger's name?

No need for wondering. Better to ask this 'Marth' about all that had happened. And get the knight the help he needed. Lissa would fix his wounds with no problem.

Remembering that he never got a name from the blond knight, Chrom was ready to ask the knight. But Robin looked to his new friend with a small smile and shake of his head, pointing out to the worn-out the knight in their arms. All it had taken was one moment of ease for the young blond to pass out from his own exhaustion.

"We'll have to wait for introductions later, Chrom. It seems he's had enough excitement for the night." Robin said amusingly as the two began to walk over to the rest of their friends with the blond knight over their shoulders, "Is this a regular thing for you? Picking up strangers wherever you go?"

Chrom shrugged his shoulders with a grin, "Frederick says that I just have that kind of aura around me. I don't get it, but if it means meeting new people and friends along the way, I don't question it. After all, it's how I met you!"

Robin quirked brow. And was that a good thing? He shook his head at the odd man, a small fond smile growing on his face. Well, he couldn't deny how lucky he was to have been found by Chrom and his little merry band. He wasn't sure where things would go from here, following Chrom to wherever he was heading. But he knew that it just felt right to go along with the man who had taken a chance on him from the moment they meet.

Almost like an invisible bond had been formed.

* * *

"Is that a bunny? Really?"

"Oh, I think it's adorable! I wonder where he got the strange shirt from?"

"I don't believe I've ever seen such strange commoner clothing before. It's foreign, no doubt about that. And made of fine material, if not a bit worn. I wonder if he's from noble blood? His shield does appear to have a family crest."

"You should have seen him! He just dropped out of the sky and headbutted that monster! I've never seen anything like it!"

Strange voices tickled Jaune's ears as his face twisted in his sleep. He groaned, turning in his bed while one of his hands moved to shut off whatever was disturbing his dreams. He was having a good one too, of becoming the greatest huntsman of them all and a beautiful girlfriend by his side. He had become a huntsman so great, they had only referred to him as The Huntsman!

". . .The Teach is not a roster, punk."

The dream was ripped away from Jaune, his eyes snapping open as haunting red eyes and stitched lips popped up in his mind. It all came back to him in an instant as he sat up, startled and gasping deeply as sweat ran down his face. His first day at Beacon, meeting the sweet, weapon nerd Ruby Rose, Initiation and running into his partner for the next four years, his aura being unlocked and-

 _'My name is Marth. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune.'_

The otherworldly stranger, Marth. Jaune remembered the woman who's meeting had resulted in him being dropped in who knows where. He frowned as he gazed around his surroundings, finding himself in some kind of Great War aged clinic and unfamiliar faces gathered around his bed. He could make out bandages and gauze wrapped around his chest plus the smell of medicine in the air.

"Where am I?" Jaune asked softly, mostly to himself with an anxious frown. The second those words left his mouth, a grinning light blond pigtailed girl popped in front of his face. He jumped back slightly at the new face.

"Good morning, stranger! It's nice to finally meet you! Names Lissa, and you're in the medical facilities of our little castle!"

Jaune stared at the energetic wearing blond girl oddly. She kinda looked familiar. Wait, was she there during the whole fight with the living dead? He could have sworn he saw hair like her's bouncing around the battlefield with a staff in hand and a large knight following closely behind. Getting a good look at the girl, he couldn't help but be reminded of Ruby. Kinda dressed like her too; same energy. Was that what they called a Combat Skirt?

"Uh, hey? Nice to meet you, Lissa. Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself with a grin.

To the side, a curtly blond curled woman in a pink troubadour attire quirked one of her fine brows curiously.

"Arc? Despite your rather...plain appearance, it appears as if you bear a family name. That would explain the crest on your shield." the blonde woman said to herself in fascination. She couldn't help but lean in closer to better observe the bed ridden boy's features.

Jaune couldn't help but stare at the regal like woman mumbling about nobility. He blushed, drawn in by her fine appearance and sophisticated tone of voice. The pink outfit certainly did a fine job to accent her curves and make her cream white skin pop out. And those hauty eyes. He was starting to wonder if he just had a thing for that type of woman. It would explain why he thought Weiss was beautiful despite her crabby attitude.

Wait, his shield? "Where's Crocea Mors?!" Jaune asked in a panic, head swinging back and forth in search of his precious weapon. The old war weapon was quickly found in the hands of a blond man with spiky hair slicked back, revealing his forehead and tan skin. Jaune noted the lack of shirt and muscles proudly displayed, slightly irking him.

"Is that the name of this thing? The Teach like!" Vaike grinned as he marveled at the still deployed shield in his hands. It was pretty fancy despite its plain appearance. He'd never seen a shield with what looked like a sheath attached to it. Must have been some kind of new technology. If Miriel had a look at it, she'd probably never put it down until she dismantled it. Better in the Teach's hands if you asked him. Seeing the bedridden blond reach for it, Vaike decided to be a nice guy and hand Jaune his weapon.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief to have the familiar weight of Crocea Mors back in his hand. After the day he had, he needed something familiar. He gave Vaike a grateful smile before surprising everyone in the room by collapsing the shield back into its sheath form.

Vaike's jaw dropped as he pointed his shaking hand at the sheathed blade and shield, "W-What the hell was that!? Since when could shields do that!?" he asked incredulously.

Sumia, a gray-haired woman with hair tied back in a ponytail and pink armor was just as awed, staring at Jaune's weapons with stars in her eyes. While she wasn't all too fascinated with weapons, even she was marveling at the transformation she had seen. Maribelle was further intrigued, having stepped closer to Jaune to inspect Crocea Mors.

"How fascinating. I don't believe I've heard word of such a technology rising in Ylisse. Your sheath has the function of doubling as a shield as well, how convenient." Maribelle mused.

Lissa, unlike the others, wasn't too impressed. If anything she was skeptical.

"It is pretty cool, but doesn't the sheath weigh the same as the shield?"

Jaune had been enjoying the sudden attention his plain weapons were getting for a change. In Beacon, it was just an old classic. Nothing special about its transformation compared to a sniper rifle/scythe. One would even say it was classic or retro. So, it felt awesome to hear praise for the relic he wielded into combat. But then Lissa had to bring him down as he slumped.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune groaned. At least he was finally used to the weight he was lugging around his waist. The first time he got it, he couldn't stop tripping over himself with the added weight messing up his steps. He blushed again when he noticed how close Maribelle had gotten in her inspection of Crocea Mors along with everyone else. With how close she was, he could catch a whiff of whatever perfume she was wearing. Not to mention there was just something about her face, stern yet regal that held his heart in a vice. Plus his eyes couldn't help but stray to her rather perky lips.

Remembering her status as a lady, Maribelle coughed into her hands before giving Jaune a polite smile, "Forgive my rudeness, good Sir. I am Maribelle of Themis, the noble daughter of the Duke of Themis. It's a pleasure to meet another noble such as yourself." she introduced herself with a curtsy.

Vaike grinned widely with a thumb jerked to his face, "Name's Vaike! But you can call me Teach!" he said boisterously.

Sumia waved kindly with a nervous smile, "Hello! My name is Sumia and it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said with a cheerful smile.

"And my name is Kellam. It's good to meet you, Jaune!"

Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine at body-less voice speaking to him so casually, "What the hell was that!?" he shrieked in alarm.

Off to the side of the room, a rather bulky suit of armor that would normally stand out in any situation, sighed. If you had a well trained eyed, or dealt with the spiritual arts, you'd make out a man with short brown hair and eyes reminiscent of a fox.

"That was me, Kellam, over here, in the big suit of armor?" Kellam said sullenly with a storm cloud overhead. And he had hoped he finally found someone to notice him with two new arrivals. Jaune, noticing the down mood of the rather sensitive suite of intimidating armor that appeared out of thin air, waved his hands around frantically in apology. How the hell didn't he notice a guy like that in the room?!

"S-Sorry about that, Kellam! I didn't mean any offense by it! I'm, uh, still kinda out of it! Yeah, that's it!" Jaune grinned, sweating nervously as he came up with an excuse, "I'm still sore from my fight with those monsters back there. One of them must have bashed me good in the head is all!"

Kellam's face brightened up at the lousy and convenient excuse that he naively fell for. Jaune almost felt bad. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the first time he would be coming up with excuses for the poor wallflower of iron. It was a good thing he was a pretty good liar when he needed to be.

Easing back into his cot, Jaune was brought back to the reality of the situation he was in. He had no honest idea where he was on Remnant. Was he on Remnant? That was a serious question he needed to be answered after finding himself crossing what looked like a magical gate. Good thing he could use his bedridden condition to his favor.

"Actually, where am I? I can't seem to remember much before fighting the monsters." Jaune held his head gingerly, feigning to still be wounded. He got looks of concern from Lissa and Sumia for his question.

"Oh, don't tell me you have amnesia too?!" Lissa pulled at her twintails in frustration. First Robin, now Jaune? "At least you remember your name. Robin wasn't so lucky, poor guy forgot his name for a good few minutes before it came back to him. Just how much of your memory is gone?" Lissa asked with a pout.

Enough to get him by without being looked at as if he was insane for saying he might be from another world.

One might call Jaune dim. And idiot. A dunce. But he wasn't ignorant.

As a dork, he had played plenty of video games and read plenty of comics. He had a love for such material. Jaune couldn't help himself for escaping into the stories of heroes and villains when he was always known for being weak. Since he came from a family of heroes, it was only natural to have a love for such things. It was a gravitation pull. Being a dork, he had played scenarios close to what he was facing right now. Scenarios that had seemed fun and adventurous, but now sent a chill of dread to his body.

There was a very popular trope where Jaune came from in the field of writing, movies, comics, and anime. Someone would find themselves randomly teleported into another world. Stuck in a world of fantasy. Left to venture a strange new reality opposite of his own. The theme or trope was known as Trapped in Another World.

Just looking at the infirmary Jaune found himself resting at told him plenty. If anything, Jaune might be in one of the many villages separated from the major cities and academies. That was a possibility. But as weird as it sounded...the air felt different. It felt alien. If possible, the air tasted sweeter. The setting he found himself in felt as if he was back in time, to the days of The Great War. It didn't appear that they had any technology at all, not even a simple IV bag or even lights. It was then that the realization that he could no longer be in his world truly hit Jaune.

The blond knight gulped anxiously, feeling dread grip his heart.

Did that mean...he could no longer go home? To his family? To his friends? To where he belonged? Was he really in another world? That shouldn't have been impossible. Like something out of a scenario to one of his video games. He was a stranger in a foreign land, nothing like his world. He had no idea about the culture, to what was right or wrong, of the kind of people inhabiting the world.

And he had no idea if it was even possible to return home.

Jaune grew quiet, worrying all those in the room. His blue eyes weren't as bright as before, dulling in his fearing thoughts. No one knew what to do. Lissa was apprehensive, her hands slowly reaching over to the blond before stopping. He wasn't like Robin. When their new tactician had realized he had lost his memories, he hadn't grown too upset. It was almost as if the loss of them were a silent relief to him that he didn't understand. But Jaune? It looked like his world had been turned upside.

He looked like such a nice guy. Lissa hated to see anyone upset.

Cracking open the door to the room, Chrom walked in with a smile, ready to greet the stranger who had fought alongside them so bravely. He had some business relating to reporting the gruesome abominations that appeared out of nowhere to a certain Exalt, so he left the care of the blond knight to the others. He blinked, finding a room filled with a solemn air. Well, this wasn't what he was expecting.

Usually, when you threw Vaike into a room the place became lively and loud. From the looks of it though, the shirtless ax wielder wasn't sure what to do and looked concerned as the others. Chrom looked to Jaune, finding the blond knight sitting in his cot with a grief-stricken expression.

The prince of Ylisse sighed with a shake of his head.

"It appears we've found another stranger with a story to tell. I'm guessing you're not from around here, Jaune?" Chrom said knowingly with a small smile.

Jaune grew tense, stunned when Chrom had guessed his name. He had never introduced himself to the blue-haired swordsman during their fight. And he had only just introduced himself to the others. How did he know?

Seeing the shock and confusion on both Jaune and the other Shepherds faces, Chrom explained.

"Our friend, Marth, wasn't able to explain everything, unfortunately. He wasn't much for talking. All he had to say was the world was teetering on the brink of calamity before vanishing from the battlefield. I wish he hadn't left, we could always use capable fighters." Chrom muttered to himself with a frown. The swordsman could fight very well from what he had seen, and another fighter to the roster would have been helpful, "But before he left, he did tell us to take care of his friend in his stead. For some reason, he wouldn't stick around to see if you were alright and left in a hurry. Are the two of you planning to meet up again once you've recovered by any chance?" he asked curiously.

Jaune shook his head, "Not that I know of. She didn't mention anything about meeting up. Then again, she did drag me into this mess to begin with." he muttered the last bit to himself.

Chrom quirked a brow in curiosity, "From the sounds of it, it appears you two weren't exactly close."

From the tone of bitterness in the blond knight's voice, it didn't appear like the two had been willing companions.

"Well, we only just met moments before I found myself fighting corpses alongside her. She literally came out nowhere with those...things trailing her. We pretty much met by chance and found ourselves fighting together. All I got out of her was her name, and that was it."

Interesting, Chrom inwardly hummed. From the way Marth spoke of Jaune, she was truly concerned for his well being. She spoke of him as if he was some treasured comrade. She spoke as if it held history between the two. Marth almost didn't want to leave him at the moment. But for whatever reason, she trusted Chrom, a stranger, to watch over Jaune. And yet the blond knight had no idea who she was?

Wait... ** _She_**?

"Did you say _'she'_?" Chrom asked slowly, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, she. What? Did you think Marth was a guy?" Jaune chuckled, only to get nods from both Chrom and Lissa. "You're serious?"

"Well, Marth was pretty cool, heroic, and dashing." Lissa gushed. She still remembered how the mysterious swordsman had come out of nowhere to save her from the monsters. Like the actual hero king of old, Marth. Any girl in her position as damsel would have swooned as she did!

"And, you know," Chrom coughed awkwardly into his fist with a pink blush on his face, "She didn't exactly look like a woman with that...physique of hers."

"You mean she was flat?" Vaike blurted.

Jaune cringed as the three women inside the room glared coldly at the dense tan blond. Even he knew better than to say that. Thank god for having seven sisters to teach him what not to say to a woman. He did blush when he recalled how he discovered Marth's gender. _'I think I can still feel them.'_ That was going to be a hard memory and sensation to forget.

They were so soft!

"Moving on." Chrom coughed into his fist, hoping to steer the conversation away from Vaike being murdered by the female Shepherds, "If you don't know who she is, how did you two meet? You said that she came out of nowhere with those things? From what I remember, you both fell out of a portal from the sky. I may not be adept in magic or would begin to pretend to understand it, but I don't ever recall any kind of magic that could transport another person and monsters."

"What about Teleport?" Lissa added.

Maribelle shook her head with a small frown, "Teleport is a unique magic that can only be used by certain clerics using rare staffs. And what you described to me doesn't appear to be anything like a Teleport spell."

Jaune shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms with a scowl.

"I can't say I know either. I was in the middle of training to be a Huntsman before she dropped out of the sky onto me too. It wasn't long until I found myself fighting side by side with her to fight off some monsters that wanted to touch this weird gate she had summoned and followed after her. Then I'm the one dropping into another fight." he said tiredly, "I didn't even know magic exists."

That was certainly a mind-blower right there. Then again they used magical stones that granted magic in his world, so it wouldn't be too far fetched.

The comment about magic certainly took Chrom back, but he was a little more interested in something else the blond knight had said, "Huntsman? I don't believe I've ever heard of such a title before."

Jaune bit the inside of his mouth. It was official, this wasn't his world. Even a hick like himself knew what a Huntsman was. It was a common terminology. You'd truly have to be living under a rock to have never heard of Huntsman or Huntress in his world.

They were warriors who dated back to the Great War and possibly further back. In the face of Grimm, a new breed of warriors had been born to combat the wave of negativity that had taken a fearsome and terrifying physical form. It didn't matter how far away from either of the great cities on Remnant you were; everyone on Remnant knew without any doubt what a Huntsman was. For Huntsman were part of the everyday life of Jaune's world.

Jaune swallowed the hefty lump in his throat with the best smile he could muster. He couldn't panic now. Not here, not when he would only further screw things up in this...new setting. As always, he had to fake it. Lie. He had to do whatever he could to remain cool and normal. He had to act like he belonged.

"A Huntsman is a warrior that fights beasts, powerful ones that normal people can't fight against. I guess you could say they're like mercenaries." Jaune explained as best he could. Seeing as this wasn't...his world, he couldn't tell them that he was being trained to fight monsters born from the darkness of humanity. That would be alarming, and hardly believable.

Then again, they had all just fought a small army of zombies. Who were they to judge?

"So, you are a trained warrior? I suspected as much. You certainly handled yourself rather well against those monsters. Though Sully said you were an amateur." Chrom chuckled, "But I could see that you were a warrior! Tell me something, Jaune. Why did you help us? If what you say is true, you had no reason to jump into the fray and risk your life for strangers. For all you knew, we could have been the bad guys."

Jaune stared at the blue-haired captain bluntly, "I'm pretty sure it was obvious who the bad guys were. Besides, you don't need a reason to help someone in trouble, you just do it. It's all part of being a Huntsman, helping others in need however you can. Can't say that I'm a proper warrior though, I haven't even passed my Initiation. I guess you can say I'm still a fledgling."

"A fledgling, huh?" Chrom grinned, "Well I can't say that a fledgling would have the guts to run straight into a situation like ours just to lend a hand. It's damn impressive and a quality that suits a warrior."

"Chrom?" Lissa frowned knowingly. She knew that look in his eye far too often. It's how they got Virion, and Sumia, and Sully, and Vaike, and Robin. She was beginning to suspect her brother had a problem.

Jaune was confused as he found Chrom leaning closer eagerly. Why did be feel a shiver of trepidation run down his spine at the look in the swordsman's eyes? He grew even more confused when he found Chrom extending his hand out to him. It was then that he noticed something odd on his open sleeved shoulder.

An odd tear-shaped birthmark, one he could have sworn he had seen somewhere.

"Jaune, I like your stuff! You said that you're training to be this Huntsman, a great warrior that battles monsters that no ordinary person can, right? Then what better way to learn how to fight those monsters than by joining my Shepherds!"

"Shepherds?" Didn't that mean that they herded sheep? How was that supposed to make him a better warrior?

Seeing the disbelieving stare, Lissa explained, "The Shepherds are a militia that protects the borders of Ylisse from invading forces. Bandits, rogues, assassins, and from what we've seen, the undead soon enough." she grumbled.

"Like an army? You want me to become a soldier?" Jaune wasn't sure what to make of that. A Huntsman was basically a mercenary in his world that mostly dealt with Grimm related matters. What he was hearing was more of what Atlas did with their Huntsman, taking them in to become soldiers that dealt with both Grimm and enemies of their country. Not to mention he had no plans of staying in this new strange world.

But where did that leave him at the moment? Jaune had no idea where to go from here. As much as it pained him and nearly sent him off into hysterics, he was no longer back in Vale. He wasn't on the continent of Sanus. He didn't want to openly admit it yet, but it was possible that he really wasn't on Remnant anymore. If he wanted to somehow find a way back home, he needed to start somewhere. Gather information, look into these gates that brought him into this world, and find someone to help him find a way back. Jaune wouldn't kid himself, he was no genius. He was a blond of average intelligence, maybe slightly lower than average if he was honest. He would have to find some kind of wizard or something to take him home. He almost lost his composure with a snicker at the thought.

Jaune sat up straight in thought. The more he thought about it, the more the proposal sounded like a good idea. He shoved the anxiety and fear of the known into the back burner of his mind, deciding to deal with that mass of emotions later. Right now, he needed to stay cool and make plans; If anything, it would help to keep him distracted.

If he joined this militia, he had a lot of opportunities to study this world. He could go search around the lands, ask around, and gather an idea on how to go home. After all, if whatever he had crossed could bring him to this strange world, who says it couldn't bring him home? Hell, he could try and look for Marth. She was the reason he was stuck here in the first place. Maybe she had the answer? Not to mention the idea of training with other warriors sounded appealing. A grin grew on his face.

What did they say about real-world experience? A day out in the world was worth more than a year in school? Compared to the other Huntsman and Huntresses in training, Jaune was severely lacking in combat experience. But this opportunity could help to fix that. This was his chance, his chance to become the warrior, the hero that he always fantasized about!

"So? What do you say?"

Chrom's voice snapped Jaune out of his contemplation. His blue eyes landed on the man's welcoming hand and found himself grinning widely.

Unlike Beacon, Jaune didn't have to cheat his way in. He was being offered to join alongside others who were actual warriors. Even knowing he wasn't on the same level as them, Chrom was still offering him to join without even knowing a thing about him. It was almost like a fresh start.

Mind made up, Jaune clapped Chrom's hand.

"Seeing as I don't really have anywhere to go, I guess I don't have any other choice!" Jaune agreed with a beaming grin on his face.

The addition of the newest Shepherd was greeted with a cheer from Lissa and Sumia, and a rough pat on the back from a grinning Vaike. Jaune flinched from the rough gesture but held his grin as he shook Chrom's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out Maribelle smile politely. And if he looked closer, he would see a certain suit of armor clap.

It was a new world, and Jaune could honestly say he was scared at the unknown that was ready to greet him once he stepped out of the room. But at least he could say he wasn't alone.

This was a chance. And he'd be an idiot if he didn't take this opportunity to grow for a change.

* * *

 _ **Dropped off into a new world that's certainly not your own? Fighting monsters of the undead with no real skills? Have no idea how to possibly get home, or survive?**_

 _ **Simple, Lie! Having no other skill than to lie your way with some luck, you will have to make your way in this new world on the only real good advice you were ever given; Have some confidence! The rest will sort itself out. After all, compared to a world where people fought creatures born to fed on negativity, what's the worst that you could get caught up in?**_

 _ **It's a new start. To story already written and completed. What difference could you possibly make?**_

 **I'm going to have some fun with this, yes I am. I already got three more chapters ready to go after some editing. I can assure you, not everything will be the same as the original story. I ain't the kind of guy to write rewrites with small changes here and there. That's not a story, that's dull ass writing.**

 **For anyone who has in mind questions involving adding elements or characters from the other Fire Emblem games, I will say that I won't be doing anything major, other than things such as DLCs like Multiplayer. I guess I'll have to call them Xenologues, won't I? I'll try to set one up with the next chapter.**

 **And for those who don't know of my new updating schedule, I'll explain. Updates will come a certain order, starting from Multiplayer, A Huntsman's Awakening, A Jaune of All Trades, and A Certain Influx of Time Traveling Misfits. So, we'll have to wait until next month for an update. This is just so I don't get drained from writing or put with too much pressure.**

 **Read and Review! It's common courtesy.**

 **NeoShadows fading in and out.**

 _Next update: February 30th-A Jaune of All Trades._


End file.
